


원거리 사랑 (Distant Love)

by Maltishu (Reinapuff)



Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:22:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27159266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reinapuff/pseuds/Maltishu
Summary: When your childhood friend leaves to become an idol, you realize things might never be the same between you two. But no matter the distance, you love and support her to the end.
Relationships: Song Yuqi/Other(s)
Kudos: 9





	원거리 사랑 (Distant Love)

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a tweet from the lovely @sochicshu.  
> (Please go give her a lot of love. She is insanely talented and deserves the world.)

[sochicshu's Twitter](https://twitter.com/sochicshu)  
  
[the tweet to start it all](https://twitter.com/sochicshu/status/1299486228409126916)

* * *

_“Always be proud of yourself.”_

––––––––––

A husky, but familiar voice calls for your attention. You turn around to find a girl running towards you at near full force with her arms wide open. Of course, the impact was never easy on you as you stumbled back, but in that same moment your arms went around her and a laugh filled the air. You knew that laugh and that voice from anywhere on any given day. Just as you loved seeing her, she loved seeing you. This girl happens to be your childhood best friend:

Song Yuqi.

Arguably the smartest girl you ever knew. You could recall every time you both stayed up on the phone because you were struggling with your homework. Or, all of the times she had to explain the same thing four times because you just loved listening to her talk. You could see the smile on her face every time she was passionate about something; the fire in her eyes when she stood up for injustices. To say Yuqi was one of a kind was an understatement. She could outrival the stars with how bright and energetic she always was. 

Of course, these happy memories are the ones you cherished the most. From just seeing her in the mornings at school, to talking on the phone. You two were inseparable, and this was further proven when you two started dating. The gleam in her eyes when you first asked her was brighter than the daytime sun. You saw her cheeks go up as her smile widened. You saw her eyes narrow into the most adorable crescent moons with that big smile of hers. 

You two spent every day eating lunch together. You spent your study halls together. You both did everything together, even prank your group of friends.

Your first date was simple, yet it meant the world to her. 

Every waking moment you both spent together meant everything to you. 

  
  


Graduation was months away. You still had a bit of time to think about what you wanted to do. As you tapped your pencil against your desk mindlessly, the sudden buzz of your phone brought you to your senses. The name at the top of the screen made you grin a little as you answered the call over FaceTime. There she was. Bright smile, bubbly energy, and a giggle that made you chuckle in response. “Are you busy, Y/N?” 

“A little. Just trying to finish up some homework,” you respond, going back to tapping the pencil on your desk. Yuqi’s eyes follow your hand as she blinks, glancing up at your face. 

“Want me to help you?” She offers. Glancing up from the pages in front of you, you nod and smile as a response. Her face lit up like fireworks lighting up the sky, and you saw her back up from her desk and get up from her chair. She was moving around, shuffling almost, to gather her things. Pulling her bag over her shoulder, you notice the little giraffe keychain hanging from it. “I’ll be over there soon, babe. Wait for me?”

“I will.”

Graduation shouldn’t be the thing splitting you two apart, you thought to yourself. You both had been dating for three years, so you didn’t see why it would end. Sure, Yuqi had brought up her dream of moving to South Korea and being an idol, but you didn’t think that would be such a bad thing. She was still going to be your little giraffe. She was always going to be your Yuqi. The knock at your door brought you out of your thoughts. The voice on the other side was your beloved’s. 

“Bǎo bèi! Open up!”

When you open the door, you’re met with a hug, and a kiss to the cheek. Yuqi’s bright eyes look up at you with affection as you step to the side to allow her to come in. After you close the door, you pull her into a tight embrace and just stand there. The gentle pitter-patter of the rain tapped on the roof and the windows. It was a calm moment, and you were feeling at peace with yourself. The warmth underneath you gently moved a little, with a pair of dark, love-filled eyes staring up at you. “I’m going to miss moments like these when we go our separate ways after graduation,” her voice softens up. She did look a little saddened by that, but it was shaken off almost immediately. 

You lean down to kiss her forehead.

It was only a few months away, right? And you two had made it this far. Surely nothing could truly split you two.

––––––––––

_A few months later…_

It was something you two thought would never happen. With how you two shared similar struggles with your classes, you both thought it was almost the end. Going up to hug her as tight as possible, you felt her almost melt into your embrace. “We did it,” you softly mutter with a smile, watching as her eyes narrowed into crescent moons with her smile growing. “We made it here, and we did it after working.” In a way, you couldn’t help but laugh from her small giggle. It truly was adorable, and music to your ears. Maybe the summer wouldn’t be too bad, who knew? 

“Hey, Y/N? Could you come with me to my last round of auditions tomorrow? I’m nervous about them,” you look at her eyes as she seems to reflect worry off of them. You nod, gently shaking her with a laugh. You knew she could make it, and that she would be heading big places. But it hurt you inside knowing this could be the last summer you ever got to see her. A feeling seemed to hit your gut, and it was telling you that she felt the same way. She was probably devastated that she would have to leave you behind. Korea was but so close, and you two were worried about the distance. 

The two of you reach for each other’s hands and she squeezes your hand. 

You knew she cared about this audition as much as she cared about you. You could recall every time she came to spend the night with you because of the fights she had with her family. You were truly the only person she really had supporting her in her dream to be an idol. She had said it once to you whilst crying into your shoulder, that she wanted to be a daughter to be proud of. “Yuqi, it’s okay… you’ll do amazing. I believe in you. You can sleep over tonight, and I’ll take you to your audition in the morning. How does that sound?”

You just hoped your offer would be enough to make her smile. You hated seeing her so full of worries. 

It was enough to make her smile. 

She looked up after finally averting her gaze and nodded with a small smile. “I would love that. I’ll go home and pack a bag, and then come over. Is that–”

“Yeah, it’s fine. Gives me enough time to actually start cooking dinner.” Your laugh is what got her to start smiling. She truly was your favorite person in the world. You see her elbow come to your side and make contact, but you only laugh at it and pull her into a hug. “Seriously, Yuqi… you can do this. So long as you believe in yourself. You’ll be the best idol out there– a star so bright, no one will deny your presence.” The way she tightened the hug made it known she heard you, and that she was going to listen to you. “Let’s walk to your house and get your things.”

Yuqi didn’t have it easy for the last year or so. Her and her family had been getting into pretty nasty arguments, with them being highly disappointed about her wanting to move to South Korea and pursue a career in music instead of going to a top university. On the nights she stayed with you, all she could do was cry. The weight of her parents’ disapproval got to her, even if she didn’t show it to others. That’s one thing that always worried you about her was her silence when she was going through a rough time. She was always the type of person to reserve herself and her feelings, as she felt like she needed to be there for others. You related to that in a way, but also became what reminded her it was okay to feel. 

Your walk to her place was silent. The bustling noise of the city behind you is what filled the still air. You were expecting something to happen once you two were in private. Your gut had an oddly specific feeling that she would lose her calm composure once the doors were closed and no one could see inside. 

––––––––––

_The morning after graduation…_

“Yuqi, get up…”  
You yawn, gently shaking the sleeping girl next to you. All that you got as a response was a little groan. Seems she was still exhausted. If someone were to ask you if the two of you stayed up late, you could lie and say no… or, you could tell the truth and admit you did stay up late. Your priority before going to bed last night was to make sure Yuqi didn’t cry herself to sleep, which… didn’t go entirely well. While sure, you managed to calm her down enough for her to sleep, you yourself stayed up an extra hour or two to comfort her as she cried in her sleep. It was a heartbreaking sight, and you could feel your chest tighten every time you saw a tear flow from her eyes. 

“Yuyu, come on. Wake up…”

Another small groan as a response. Seems shaking her for a few minutes got her to finally wake up. And she was quite lethargic in the mornings. Forcing herself up, the messy haired girl yawns and stretches her arms upwards. With one eye closed, and one halfway open, she looks over at you and speaks in the softest voice possible. “Good morning, bǎo bèi.” You try to stifle your laughter, which forces her to finally open up her other eye. “What are you laughing at?”

“You, shīzi,” you respond with a small smile. You only ever called her lion when her hair was messy in the mornings, and you had all right to that morning. It was so disheveled it looked like a lion’s mane. When Yuqi heard the name, she just rolled her eyes with a smile and began to run comb her hands through her hair. “Your audition’s in a few hours. You should eat and get ready. I know you’ll do amazing.”

A nod was your response.  
“You talk a lot for someone who sleeps in on a daily basis. I think I deserve a morning to myself too,” the corner of her lips pull themselves up into a smile. Yuqi, despite how much of a lethargic mess she was in the mornings, still had a smile that outrivaled the sun. Running a hand through her hair, Yuqi leans towards you and rests her forehead on your shoulder. “I’m scared. I know I’ve passed every other audition, but this one just… brings shivers down my spine. I don’t want to screw up, you know?” Her voice got quiet. You knew she was getting upset. Pulling her into a hug, you just rest your head on top of hers.

“You’re going to ace this, Yu. You’re going to make everyone proud, okay? Go show them the best you can ever be.”

Your words were enough for her to look up, wipe away her tears, and smile. Yuqi trusts you with those words of encouragement. Scooting closer to the edge of the bed, the girl stretches her arms upwards and smiles. “Come on, let’s go eat. I’m starving.” 

––––––––––

_That afternoon…_

You nervously tap your foot. You didn’t know why you were nervous, but you were. Maybe it was the fact that you were nervous for Yuqi. All you wanted was for everything to go well for her. In your head, you knew you could not stand to see her heartbroken. Just as you pulled your phone out to check the time, and maybe your Instagram, she emerges from the double doors down the hall and runs towards you at full force. You scramble to put your phone up and open your arms up in time to catch her. 

“Yuyu?”

“I think I aced it, Y/N! I really think I aced it!”

Her excitement was contagious. You can’t help but smile and laugh, running a hand through her hair. “You find out in… just a few weeks, right? The summer just started too, so maybe you’ll find out sooner than later.”

There’s a quick nod from her, before she takes your hand in hers and begins to walk out of the building. You began to think of ways to congratulate her if she made it past the audition. You could take her out on a date, you could cook her dinner– the possibilities were endless, and you were stumped on picking just one. With a soft sigh, you look up at her to see she’s quirked an eyebrow upwards. “You okay? You look like you’re lost in thought.”

“Yeah, just thinking. Don’t worry, it’s nothing bad.”

“Hey, Y/N? Can we go get ice cream or something?”

“Always, Yuqi,” you smile. Gently squeezing her hand, you begin to guide her through the bustling sidewalks. The two of you pass by a group of your friends, and decide to stop and catch up. 

As of now, your summer was great. Not only had you and Yuqi been dating for a few years now, the two of you were sure things were going to work out in your favor for the future. Maybe the rumors of high school sweethearts having a future together was all the truth. Or would this audition cause you both to have to split if she made it past that final cut? You didn’t want to think about it, but the thought lingered in the back of your head. 

Here’s to hoping this summer is a good one.

  
  
  



End file.
